destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Saladin Forge (dialogues)
Cet article recense les dialogues de proximité du Seigneur Saladin Forge. Destiny Bannière de Fer * "Are you up to the challenge?" * "Have you been tested?" * "The Iron Banner offers much suffering, but equal reward." * "Odds are you are not ready for the Iron Banner." * "Let the Iron Banner shape you." * "Have you proved yourself... worthy?" * "Only the strongest need prove themselves to the Iron Banner" * "Your Light will be tested, Guardian... and you will be stronger for it." * "Until we meet again, Guardian" * "The weak-willed need not apply." * "You have never been tested like this." * "No games. No sympathy. Just survival." * "We recognize ''strength, Guardian."'' * "Simply finishing isn't enough if you want to reap the best rewards, Guardian. Prove yourself." Encouragements * Nourrissez le dragon qu'est votre Lumière. Il vous armera d'un feu que rien ne pourra arrêter. * Vous êtes le (la) Gardien(ne) le (la) plus résistant(e) qui soit. Quelque soit votre secret, prenez-en soin ! Lors d'un achat * J'espère que ceci vous sera utile. * Un cadeau, conçu dans le respect des traditions. Divers * La vérité mérite quelqu'un de plus objectif. Traduction à trouver * "If the Splicers are seeking godhood, I doubt this will end with SIVA." * "The Iron Lords couldn't contain SIVA. It falls to the Guardians now." * "Even with SIVA at their command, the Fallen stood no chance against the Young Wolf." * "Is the Vanguard looking for fireteams? My schedule is free tomorrow." * "Radegast, after all those years, our mission is finally over. And I still wonder what you would say." * "During the Dark Age, Lord Silimar and I built this Temple amidst an endless war." * "The Iron Lords left an oath unfulfilled. Guardians will see it through." * "SIVA is contained. And hope lives. And I thought my vigil would be eternal." * "Our light is all that will sustain us against SIVA." * "Hell's lose in Old Russia. I pray the City isn't next." * "Skorri, SIVA has come again. My Axe will sing in your stead." * "The Iron Lords couldn't contain SIVA, it falls to the Guardians now." * "Rest easy, Radegast, SIVA's burden is ours to bear now." * "My vigil has ended. For the first time in centuries, tomorrow is unwritten." * "In the Dark Age, I lacked the audacity to dream of peace. This Temple was supposed to be the beginning." * "You look uncertain. I'll say to you what Lady Perun said to me on the eve of my first battle: Do not let your fears define you." * "Skorri, I won't sing in your place, but at least I can hear the Iron Song again." * "The burden of the Iron Lords have been lifted, and the Guardians can once again march under a familiar Light. An Iron Banner." * "Splicers aren't unique to the Devils. We can only hope the other Houses do not find inspiration in what has transpired here." * "Fallen machines joined with SIVA? I don't envy the new generation for what they must face." * "SIVA is one of the many threats I hoped this planet would never see again." * "So many seek to destroy us, The Devil Splicers, the Taken. Let them come. They face Saladin Forge renewed." * "The Splicers' Prime was beaten, but its followers remain a threat. We must be ready." * "The Guardians will learn from this. If they survive." * "Lady Skorri wrote the Iron Song behind this walls. Sadly, I can't remember how it goes." * "Some of the Splicers have set aside Servitor-worship to become gods themselves. SIVA is a terrifying enabler." * "I will leave it to Shiro the details of what happened here. The truth deserve someone more... objective." * "Shiro's reports says Splicer control of SIVA was improving. Worrisome..." * "The Devils will seek out other SIVA caches. We must be there when they do." * "Tyra can ask for whatever she wants. One does not host academic functions within the Iron Temple." * "What now? The Cabal on Mars? The Vex across time? I'll crush them all." * "This won't be the end. The Devil Splicers add Fallen to their ranks every moment." * "The songs that Skorri would've written for you would have set the sky ablaze." * "Humanity believed that everything we encountered hung between the Light and the Darkness. Then, we encountered SIVA." * "Warlock! Your Light is a weapon. Let me see its glory." * "You are strong, Titan, but can you be fast? * "With our victory in the vault, our Light has drawn a hard border on the spread of SIVA." * "I know you're fast, Hunter. Prove you are, though." * "Will your Light prove its swiftness, Hunter?" * "You are destined to face SIVA again. Make sure your Light is ready." * "Your Light must never relent. The Devil Splicers will return." Incomplete Quotes * "Every trial I have ???, for the Iron Banner." * "I hoped the Iron Banner would have ??? For this day. But SIVA ??? Fallen ???? that was unforeseen." (Some more text.) * "The Devil Splicers' hunt for SIVA remains ???. We must stay(?) vigilant." * "I have tried and failed to broker a peace over the ages. If they want a war, they can have it. (?)" * "At times like this I cannot help to think of of Lady Jolder. She smiled so freely. ???? It seems like Guardians nowadays have smiles glued to their faces." * "I was impressed with your ??? Of the Taken. Seizing ?? of the Dreadnaught? I wish more ??? had ???." Destiny 2 Bannière de Fer cas de victoire * Il y a des jours où même l'Avant-garde bâcle son travail mais vous, jamais .... * Quelle habileté ! On croirait Cayde-6 ! Je vais suivre vos exploits. * Votre talent pour le tir pourrait faire de l'ombre à Cayde-6 ! Bien joué ! * Vous ressentez les choses comme Ikora. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. * Je n'avais pas vu un tel mélange de tactique efficace et d'improvisation depuis Ikora, excellent ! * Le Seigneur Shaxx lui-même n'aurait pu mieux faire. * Les Seigneurs de Fer auraient su tirer parti de votre talent. Le combat est un vieil ami pour vous. * Si seulement les Seigneurs de Fer avaient pu vous connaitre, ils n'auraient pu que vous haïr. Car vous les auriez obligés à se surpasser. * C'était une bataille digne des Seigneurs de Fer. * Seuls les meilleurs pourraient vous vaincre. Un jour, vous et moi, nous danserons. * Quand je vous vois, je retrouve foi en l'avenir. cas de défaite * La défaite ne vous arrête que si vous la laissez faire. La Bannière de Fer est toujours ouverte. * La Chute n'a pas arrêté l'Humanité. La défaite ne devrait pas vous arrêter non plus. ... * Lorsque les Seigneurs de Fer subissaient une défaite, ils n'avaient qu'une seule option : se battre à nouveau. * Vous faites partie des Gardiens. Qu'est-ce que la défaite à vos yeux ? Relevez-vous ! Et retournez au combat ! Divers dire bonjour * L'heure de se battre est arrivée. * La Lumière contre la Lumière. * L'heure est venue pour vous d'affronter la fureur d'une Lumière déchainée. * Votre Lumière est votre puissance, Titan. * Remettre en question votre Lumière, revient à tout remettre en question. * J'admire votre combativité ! * Un magnifique exemple de chevalerie. dire au revoir * Revenez plus fort(e). * Votre Lumière est un dragon. Donnez-lui de quoi se nourrir. * J'aime passer du temps avec vous, Gardien(ne). Essayez de revenir en un seul morceau, d'accord ? * Un modèle pour tous les Gardiens ! * Ne me décevez pas, Titan. Catégorie:Dialogues